


Lessons in Summoning A Demon

by BloopsieDaisy



Series: Magic AU [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen, Magic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray accidentally summons a demon and holy Ray didn't even know those really existed but here it is! Now what?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Summoning A Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted I wrote while flying to and from RTX this year. ;w;  
> Already think I might be adding more to this.

It started out as a joke, as do like half the things Ray does.

He had gone to the bookstore a week ago to get the textbooks needed for his classes, when he found this crusty old book. It was a spell book, well at least according to the cover it was. But of course magic and spells don't exist. And Ray is no sucker. And to prove that it was all bullshit, the lad bought the book to try and perform one of it's spells to prove it. And when it fails, like it totally will, he can just keep the book as a trophy or joke or whatever. Maybe donate it or something if he doesn't want to see the dumb thing ever again.

A few days after the trip to the bookstore, when Ray had a free day and didn't have to go to any classes, he decided to do the spell. He had gone through the book the day he bought it and found the spell he would attempt. A demon summoning spell. Mostly because the ingredients were things he could get around town. Only one of them was kind of weird but he managed to get it pretty easily. Ray had it all set up downstairs in the basement; protection circle drawn in the center of the room, ingredients combined in a bowl that was placed in the center of the circle. Everything was exactly like it was listed and pictured as in the spell book.

Ray took a good few steps back, a few feet from the circle and cleared his voice as he started reciting the incantation. He had to actually practice it beforehand. Fucking thing was in Latin. Of course it would use a dead ass language for something like this. Either way, he could recite the damn thing word for word like he was doing right now. When all was said and done, Ray closed the book and began the waiting game.

He decided to give it five minutes before calling it a failure. Not that he needed even five minutes for it. The thing wasn't going to work. Because all of this was ultimately a waste of time, and he only decided to do it as a dumb joke to himself. It will end with no demon showing up and Ray wasting his time.

While he waited for the spell to 'work', he killed time by flipping through the pages of the spell book. Once he had found the spell before he hadn't gone further through it. He had been pulled out of the light reading when he heard a clattering sound. But when Ray looked up, everything was fine. Oh except for the bowl of ingredients was knocked over and completely empty. That was weird. Ray was the only one home. So what gives?

Ray closed the book, setting it on the table as he walked over to the protection circle to have a closer look. He stood outside of the circle as he looked down at the bowl. Yep, the thing was cleaned out. Barely a trace of anything to show it was once full. His eyes started to go around the room, just seeing if like the neighbor's cat got in somehow or something. And that's when he saw it.

Standing inside on the other end of the protection circle, was another person. And not just any person, a person with fucking horns, wings and a tail.

“Holy shit.” He muttered in total disbelief. He stared at the other, while the demon just looked the most unamused.

“Yeah, I'll say.” was his first words. “I got summoned by a stupid kid, and apparently the kid is a complete amateur.”

“Wait, what?”

“You heard me. Your call almost didn't come through clear enough because the spell you used is so old and out of date.” The guy spoke like this was all fucking obvious and Ray should be ashamed of himself. To be fair, this wasn't suppose to fucking work in the first place. So excuse the fuck out of him. The demon stepped forward, stopping at just a mere few inches in front of Ray, still inside the circle. “Also your protection circle sucks. The old designs in that book are easy enough to replicate. What you have here is weak and barely holding me in here.”

Ray blinked at the demon in complete awe and at a lost for words. His brain was still trying to process everything and play catch up. “I summoned a demon. I actually summoned a fucking demon.”

“Yes. You did.” He said with a roll of the eyes.

“I summoned a demon and he's critiquing my fucking craftsmanship?!”

“Yeah, you really need to practice. What you have here is just sad.”

“Are you shitting me?”

“Apparently you need work on your language as well.”

“This wasn't suppose to happen. This wasn't suppose to work! Magic and all that crap doesn't exist!” Ray scrubbed his hands over his face and rubbed at his eyes under his glasses. He let out a sigh as the demon continued to look down at him.

“I think my standing here proves otherwise.” The demon folding his arms and as just kept looking over and most likely evaluating the human that summoned him. And did a sucky job of it apparently. 

“So now what? What am I supposed to do now?”

“Well, technically I can't leave until I fulfill whatever it is that you summoned me for.” He explained.

“I summoned you as a joke. I was showing that magic is a load of shit.”

“So much for that.” This time both let out a sigh. Both for different reasons, but both still just as irritating.

“Well, since that's never going to happen, you have to come up with something else.”

“But I don't know of anything else I could have you do!” Ray through his hands in the air. “I do fine in school, no problems with the family or anyone else. Just your average, normal guy who probably plays video games a little more than the next guy.” The demon sighed, thinking things over in his head by the looks of his expression.

“Then, Mr. Average, Normal Guy, guess you're stuck with me then.” He said with a grin. “Name's Ryan. Nice to meet you.”

“Oh you got to be kidding me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think in the way of kudos/comments! <3
> 
> bloopsiedaisy.tumblr.com


End file.
